


Nova pt. 1

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Eventual Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Romance, Slow Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: Sam meets the superhero of his dream but finds her secret.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Nova pt. 1

Warning, this story contains a woman pounding her big fat dick in a guy’s tight butthole. All characters involved in sex are 18 yrs or older. Involves a superhero fighting crime and some math. This story is based on true events that take place some time in the far away future. Oh and this story is connected with Nightblade, Prison World, All I Ever Wanted, and More Than Friends. All my stories take place within the same connected universe. Read at your own risk. 

Professor Edwards has been the star of many of my fantasies as of late. Sitting in her calculus class, it’s hard to pay attention to what she’s writing on the board when that ass of hers is the perfect definition of a bubble butt. Her grey skirt can barely hold all of it. And those legs… those legs go on forever. They’re lean with muscle, clearly, she’s not someone you want to pick a fight with. Her blonde hair is done up in a tight bun. When she turns, her supple breasts sway with her. She looks over her shoulder and it feels like she’s staring at me, but she quickly goes back to the lesson. Differential equations. Easy peasy stuff. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to most things, but math… Math is one of the few things I’m really good at. Mr. Vance had taught me everything after he took me in. He was a great man, but sadly his life was cut short by some thug with a gun...

With my superpowers, I’ll avenge Mr. Vance. Yeah, I have superpowers… It’s a long story. Still, math has always been something I was good at and listening to Professor Edwards talk calculus is music to my ears. Her voice is stern but feminine. She commands respect, but she’s also very kind. You can tell she cares deeply for her students. 

When class eventually comes to an unfortunate end, everyone piles out. “Remember everyone, outside my office on the board is a complex problem still left unsolved, waiting for one of you to take a crack at it,” she reminds everyone, although it feels like she’s only talking to me as her eyes lock onto mine. 

I take one last look at the beauty that is my math professor and finally pull myself up and make my exit. I head back to my dorm and my other roommates are gone. I have a few hours before I have to get to work. I had to get a job to help pay for some of the expenses of college. Fortunately, Gennecho University had a work program. From 6pm to 11pm I mop floors. Not the most exciting job, but at least it’s better than cleaning toilets. I pull up my tablet and see a new video has been uploaded of Nova, the sexiest superhero ever! She wears this red skin-tight outfit, with white thigh high boots, a red mask that covers her eyes and a white cape with a pair of matching white gloves. She’s got a little bit of a muscular frame, but a big booty and a large pair of breasts. Long white hair of hers sways as she flies through the air. I watch the video as I whip out my cock and fap to that sexy heroine saving the day. I’m about to blow my load when the door opens up and Zak walks in. “Dude! Come on…” he sighs. 

“Sorry man just had math class and Professor Edwards was rocking the tightest skirt ever! Also, another video of Nova just got uploaded. She is so hot!” I say as I pull up my pants. “What I would do to be saved by her.” 

“You and me both,” Zak says. “Say, where’s Phil and Felippe?” 

“No idea wasn’t my turn to babysit,” I quib. 

“Whatever, so… Who do you think would win in a fight, Nova or Titan?” he asks. 

“How many times have we been through this? Nova hands down!” I answer. 

“Dude, you’re only saying that because she makes your dick hard. Did you see the video where Titan rams into that falling satellite, completely incinerating it?” he asks.

“If I remember correctly, didn’t he get beat by that alien creature? If it wasn’t for John Farrell, he probably would have been killed.” 

“Ehh, debatable. What about Nightblade or Starlight?” he asks. 

“Hmmm. Starlight maybe, I don’t know about Nightblade, she did get beat by that armored guy.” I reply.

“And the ghost?” he asks. 

“Dude, how many times do I have to explain, the ghost isn’t a hero, it murders people. Is it even human?” 

“Probably not, but it only murders bad guys and it saved those people from the clowns. What about the new guy that just popped up? The speedster? No idea what they’re calling him.” 

Just then Phil and Felippe walk in. “I don’t think the speedster can beat Nova, she’s practically invincible,” I argue. 

“What are you guys going on about?” Felippe asks. 

“Just trying to knock Nova off Sam’s perfect pedestal,” Zak says. 

“Not this again,” Phil answers. 

“Who are you comparing her to this time?” Felippe asks. 

“The new speedster,” Zak says. 

“Torque?” Felippe asks. 

“That’s what they're calling him? Lame…” I mutter. 

“I told you that was a lame name!” Phil says to Felippe. 

“What’s so lame about Torque?” Felippe asks.

“I don’t think it’s lame, sounds kind of cool,” Zak adds.

“Well, I got to get to work,” I mumble as I head out. 

After I get to the Janitorial station, I change into my work clothes. Once I fill up the mop bucket and grab the mop, I’m out the door, heading over to the math department. 

I start mopping the floor after I put up a wet floor sign. I make my way down the hall and I finally arrive at Professor Edward’s office. I stop for a sec and take time to look at her board. The equation she has on her board is a Bernoulli equation. I thought she said this was complex. It’s just y prime equals a of t multiplied by y plus f of t multiplied by y to the n. The only thing complicated about it is the y to the n. I look down the hall to see if anyone is around. I can’t get caught slacking off on the job. I grab the pen dangling on the chain and get to work on the problem. I change the variables with z equals y to 1 minus n. Using the chain rule, I work out the derivative of z with respect to y. Then I solve for y prime. I take the expression I’m left with and plug it back into the original equation. After I swap z back in, it’s now simplified down to a linear equation. Now I can easily solve it using integrating factors. 

After I finish, I quickly get back to work, looking around to make sure no one saw me. When 11 o’clock finally arrives, I’ve finished up my section and head back to put my things away. Not long after I’m in my bed passed out. 

Chapter 1 Sitting In Math Class

Sitting in math class the next day, I can’t help but notice Professor Edwards has her bright blonde hair undone. It comes all the way down to the middle of her back. She looks amazing with it down. Class goes by way too fast, as my eyes stay transfixed on that amazing booty of hers, it’s just so mesmerizing the way it sways with every step she takes. After she wraps up her lecture, she calls me down as the other students leave. 

“Mr. Holloway, a freshman… go figure,” she says as she looks me up and down. Those sharp brown eyes taking in every inch of me. Her beautiful lush lips sealed tightly shut as she sizes me up. Her face is so perfect. Those dark eyebrows contrast that bright blonde hair of hers very nicely. “Will did say you were special,” she mutters under her breath.

“Ahh… What did you want to see me for, Professor? I know my grades aren’t slipping,” I ask her.

“Oh come on, don’t act so coy with me, I know you’re the one that solved the equation,” she says. 

“How did you find out?” I ask.

“There are cameras everywhere Samuel, I’m impressed. Not many grads can solve Bernoulli equation, you made it look easy and you’re just a freshman.” 

“Ha, what can I say, I just love the challenge of complicated math problems, “ I say as I feel my face burn bright red. My eyes fall to the floor. 

“Well good, from now on you're my new assistant. No more janitorial duties for you.” 

“Wait… Really!?” 

“Yep! You’ll get paid more as well. Normally I only allow graduate students as my assistant, but your potential can’t be ignored. Now run along, I’ll let the head of the janitorial service know. Be back here tomorrow at 6 AM.” 

“Oh thank you so much! I won’t disappoint you! I promise!” This is the best day ever! All it took was solving an equation. Who knew?! 

I practically skipped out of the classroom because I’m so excited. I get to work with the hottest woman on the face of the earth doing math. How could life get any better!? 

Walking into the dorm room, all three of my roommates are chilling out. “You guys will never guess what just happened!” I practically shout. 

They all look at me and then at each other before shrugging. “Professor Edwards just made me her assistant! I start tomorrow!” 

“No way, the sexy blonde one you’re always going on and on about?” Zak asks. 

“Yep! That’s the one!” 

“Dude! She totally out of your league!” Fellippe says. 

“Probably, but still, I get to work with the hottest woman on the face of the earth!” I still can’t believe it. 

“By the way, you’re still going to throw down on a half gal and some beer for this weekend right?” Zak asks. “It is our mission to finally get laid! Right!?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m totally going to throw down, how much? I need to run to the bank and grab some cash.” 

“If all of us throw down, probably $10,” Zak adds. 

“What about weed?” Fellippe asks. 

“If you want weed I can ask my friend to pick some up as well. He could easily buy at the store now that it’s legal,” Zak says. 

“Hell yeah!” Fellippe says. 

“I don’t mind,” I add. 

“Sure, why not?” Phil says.

“Okay then… probably make it $20 a piece,” Zak says. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a jiffy,” I tell them.

“Yeah right, a jiffy is one-hundredth of a second, if you’re going to the bank. It’ll be at least a half hour,” Phil says. “Why not hit up the ATM?” 

“And pay a fee, no thank you… I don’t have money to waste on fees I can easily avoid,” I add as I walk out the door. Luckily, the bank is only a few blocks away from the towers. Thank god… 

Chapter 2 Bank Scene

The sun begins to set over the horizon of Detroit as twilight takes over the sky. I make my way to the bank as the air turns cold. Since it’s only a few blocks away, it doesn’t take long before I get there. The bank is huge, to say the least. At least 8 stories high. It’s closed at these hours, luckily they have an ATM outside where they won’t charge any fee to use if you have an account. I pull out my debit card and put it in the machine. I go through the sequences and it eventually spits out $20 bucks and my card. 

I hear a huge crash in the alley adjacent to the bank. Out of pure curiosity, I decided to take a look. As I peer around the corner, what I see scares the shit out of me. A giant hulk of a man in a metallic grey armor just busted through a wall of the bank, carrying two large duffle bags. Using my powers, I immediately go invisible. 

Shit…This can’t be happening. What should I do!? That guy could easily squash me like a bug, but I need to do something. I can’t let him just walk away with all that money. He’s committing a crime and I have the power to stop him… Well... I have powers and I should try to stop him. Huh… Fuck me… Where’s a superhero when you need one?

Without giving it any further thought, I walk into the alley and shout at him. “Hey, asshole! Halloween isn’t for another week!”

The guy turns and looks to see who said that. He has this giant metal mask on with two small eye slits and an opening for his mouth. “Who said that?” 

Still invisible, I run at him and slam my foot in his crotch. “Ahhh, fuck!” His dick must be made of solid metal! It feels like I just broke my foot. He didn’t even flinch! Crap my invisibility just failed. The giant man standing at probably 9 feet tall, now that I have a better look at him kneeling on the ground rubbing my shin, drops the duffle bags and raises both arms. Ah shit… Time for a shield! I raise my hands and create a spherical force field between me and him. His fist slams down against the force field, instantly creating cracks throughout the force field. One more blow and he’ll shatter my force field. 

Once again he raises his fist and slams them down, shattering the force field as if it were glass. I leap back and fall on my ass just in time to miss his fists. My breath is heavy and I’m sweating profusely as he raises his fist one last time. This is how it ends? Well… At least I didn’t stand by and do nothing while ass holes like him get away with whatever they want. 

I close my eyes as his fist descend. I feel a sudden surge of wind and the sound of an ear piercing crack. Am I still alive? I open my eyes to see a white cape flapping in the air and beneath that is one of the best ass’s I’ve ever seen covered in a tight red material, with white thigh high boots. Her hair is completely white as sways in the gentle breeze. It’s Nova! 

She has both of the armored giant's fists in each hand as she stands between me and that douche. She gives me a quick glance before she smacks his fists aside, winds up and connects her own clenched fist with the man’s armored face eliciting a thunderous boom, sending him flying in the air smashing into the dumpster on the side of the bank. Completely flattening the dumpster. He’s out cold with one punch! I just look at her with complete awe. 

In a split second she’s got the duffle bags and with a speed like no other, she drops the bags off inside the bank and she’s back in front of me in the blink of an eye. This entire time, I’m still sitting on my ass. She extends her hand to me. I pull myself out of my daze and grab her hand. Before I know it, I’m in her arms and we’re flying through the air. I can’t take my eyes off her face. Her eyes are covered by a crimson red mask, but she looks so familiar! 

We land in someone’s backyard, which is kind of weird. She gently sets me down. “What in the hell were you thinking!?!” she yells at me. “That man could have killed you!” 

“I don’t know. Someone close to me once said the only thing necessary for bad guys to win, is for good people to do nothing. I believe I’ve been given these powers for a reason,” I tell her. “I couldn’t stand by while a crime was being committed in front of me, even if it means my death, I’m going to do something about it!”

Her expression changes and she calms down a bit. “Well, Mr. Holloway, you are full of surprises.” 

She knows who I am? Wait… “Professor Edwards?!”

“Yes, that’s one of my names. Now tell me, how did you get your powers?” she asks as her crimson red mask incinerates, revealing the rest of her beautiful face. Her glowing white hair fades into her normal head of blonde hair. Which also makes me wonder what exactly are her powers? And what does she mean when she says that’s one of her names? Who is this woman? 

“It’s kind of a long story…” I tell her. 

She walks up to the door of the house and looks over her shoulder as she opens the door. “We’ve got all night.” 

Ahhh, now I get it. This is her house… I follow her inside as her cape dissolves from existence as if it was an illusion, revealing that crimson red fabric stretched thin over that round tight ass of hers. The lights turn on as we enter the kitchen. “Well… For starters, all I remember was waking up in a cell… It was cold and I was completely naked. People in white lab coats would come and go, sometimes they would bring me into another room, strap me to this chair and poke me with needles. I remember experiencing intense pain. To be honest, I’m not sure if I was born with these powers or they gave them to me. I don’t remember life before the cell. Or if there was life before.”

“How did you get out?” she asks. 

“One day there was an attack. I remember seeing this girl. She was in all black, later I learned they called her the Shadow. She killed all the guards and before I knew what was going on, all the doors to all the cells opened. Then chaos erupted,” I say, I tear my gaze away from her as I remember the sheer terror I felt that day. Tears form in the corners of my eyes as the memory of those days reopens old wounds. “If it wasn’t for my powers… I don’t know if I would have survived.” 

Walking up to me, she gently puts her hand against my chin, lifting my face to meet hers. “I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. After you escaped, how did you come to know Will Vance?” 

“How did you know about Will Vance?” I ask. 

“He was a dear friend of mine, he contacted me about you. Saying how gifted you are… How quickly you learned calculus and he told me about your powers,” she says. 

“Yeah, Mr. Vance helped me out a lot. He found me hiding in an alley after I stole food from a grocery store. He showed me there was more to life than that. If I ever find the bastard that murdered him, I’ll… I’ll…”

Before I know what's going on, our lips touch. It feels like a jolt of electricity shoots through my body, setting fire to every nerve in my nervous system. Is this real? Is this actually happening? 

“Yes, Samuel, this is real,” she spoke, breaking the kiss. 

“You… You can read my thoughts?” I ask trembling. 

“I didn’t mean to pry. I try to stay out of people’s minds. It’s just... you opened up your thoughts to me,” she tells me. “And don’t worry, we will find the people were responsible for William’s death. I promise you that much.” 

“What exactly are your powers? And you said that Professor Natalie Edwards was just one of your names… Who are you?” 

“It’s a long story…” she says. 

“Don’t we have all night?” I ask. 

“Ha, using my own words against me… You’re very clever Samuel,” she smiles, stroking my cheek as she looks deep into my eyes. “It’s complicated… But I suppose you deserve the truth. I’m not from this world.”

“So you’re an alien!?”

“Something like that… Humans tend to think that anything not from their small world is alien. I was born before your planet existed. My species is the first. We’ve been here since the start of this universe.” 

“Wait… You’re not saying… Are you’re a God!?” 

“Haha, mortals are the ones that created that term. We refer to ourselves as Celestials,” she says. “The name I was given when I came into existence was Themis.” 

“Why are you telling me all this?” 

“Honestly? I don’t know… I’ve been alone for so long, it’s nice to finally confide in someone. Besides, you remind me of someone I once loved. Smart and brave. Always willing to do the right thing, no matter the cost,” she says. I can feel the pain in her words. 

“I don’t know what to say…” 

Her hands cup my face as her thumbs stroke my cheek. I feel all my senses melt at her touch. “Samuel, I will train you to become a superhero, but in order to do that you’ll have to become mine…” She presses her lips against mine and the world disappears as if life before this moment didn’t exist. It’s as if I’m consumed by her very presence. 

She breaks away. “Would you like that?”

My heart is beating so fast, it feels like it’s going to leap out of my chest. I can feel the heat from her breath against my face and it’s so intoxicating. Get it together Sam, this is what you’ve always dreamed of! Just act cool. “Wha… What would that entail?” 

“Well, for starters, we’ll have to discover the limits of your abilities. Obviously, we’ll have to get you battle suit and an alias. You need to keep your identity a secret. You can’t tell anyone about your powers, your alter-ego, our relationship, or my true identity. Is that understood?” 

I nod. “Yes, I understand. What do you mean about becoming yours?”

“Good, it’s very important no one finds out. Now Samuel, what I mean when I say you’ll become mine is quite simple. In order for this to work, you’ll have to do everything I say. This is important, in the field, it could mean the difference between life or death.”

She looks me in the eyes as if she’s peering deep inside my soul. “To be honest, I’ve been alone for far too long. Celestials are extremely sexually intimate beings, we crave having people not only worship us but to have someone we can confide in and become intimate with as well.”

Her red crimson suit made out of material I’ve never seen before dissolves into nothing. Leaving the goddess standing before me completely naked. My eyes travel down her perfect body. From those luscious breasts, down her rock hard abs, to that fat giant cock between those thick muscular legs… Wait a sec, she has a cock!? “You… You have a dick?!” 

“Yes. I quite enjoy having a cock. You see Celestials don’t really have genders or defined sexes, we are who we choose to be. Don’t be afraid, Samuel. I’ll never force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But if you choose to be mine... “ She starts to stroke her giant cock. It’s got to be at least 12 inches long. “There is no turning back. A Celestial’s seed can be quite potent. It’ll change you.” 

“Wha… What do you mean by that?” I can’t believe this. How did I not see it before?

She laughs. “You only see what I want you to see.” 

I stare at her blankly, I keep forgetting she can read my thoughts. 

“And what I mean is, once I fill you up with my seed, it’ll fuse with you on a cellular level. Making you stronger, healing your wounds, but it also has a euphoric state that can be quite addicting. You’ll crave more.” Her gaze is intense, but how could I refuse her offer? I’ve never thought about being on the receiving end of sex before. My fantasies have always been with me being on top. 

She giggles. “Being on the receiving end can be just as enjoyable. I promise you’ll love being mine. I know you have doubts, it’s okay. We can take it slow. I don’t want to force you into it. I want you to want this. I want you to enjoy every minute of being with me. You need to trust that I have your best intentions at heart.”

“Okay, I’ll do it. I wanted to be with you since I first time I laid eyes on you.” A big smile appears on her face. She pulls me into the most intimate kiss I’ve ever experienced. The touch of her lips sends ripples of fire through me. The touch of her fingers against my cheek is like being touched by lightning. She lifts my legs up around her waist as her tongue slips between my lips. In an instant, we are in her bedroom. She drops me on her bed as she stands above me in all her glory. I look down her body as the light from the moon sneaks through the windows allowing me to take in all her beautiful features. Her rock solid abs, those bountiful breasts, and those bright glowing greenish, gold eyes. I swear they were brown before. 

“You don’t need these clothes anymore.” A gust of wind hits me. I look down and I’m completely naked. I glance back up at the towering goddess standing at the end of the bed. She has my clothes in her hand and she casually drops them on the floor. Her face is full of lust as she starts to crawl on top of me. A chill goes down my spine as my nerves all fire off at once. I’ve never been so nervous. If I’m being honest with myself, I’m more than a little afraid. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be very gentle with you. I promise. You don’t have to be afraid,” she whispers as she brings her face closer to mine.

“I trust you,” I whisper. Our lips lock together as her tongue breaks into my mouth, conquering it. Her hand caresses my cheek before moving down south to explore my body. She gives my nipple a soft tweak, causing me to gasp inside her mouth. Then her hand slips around my waist, grabbing a handful of my ass.

“Your ass is so soft,” she says as she leaves a trail of kisses from my cheek down to my neck. I reach up and touch her breasts, cupping it in my hand. Her large boob almost makes my hand feel small. I can feel her massive behemoth of a cock resting up against my own dick. It’s gigantic size far dwarfs mine. 

She lifts her head above mine as our eyes connect. “This is it, Samuel, after I fill you up with my seed, there’s no turning back. Is this what you want? To be mine?” 

She brings her hand back up to my face, softly rubbing her thumb against my cheek. “Yes! This is what I want. I want to be yours!” I moan as I push my face into her hand. 

“Very well,” she says as scoots up and straddles my chest with her massive skin flute waiting for me to play a melody with my lips. It only takes me a few seconds to get over my aversion to sucking cock as I look up into those eyes that seem to capture my soul. I open my mouth freely as she leans forward. The tip of her meat sword sheaths itself inside my mouth. It doesn’t taste half bad. In fact, it tastes rather good. I suck on it as if it were a popsicle. She moans in delight. My tongue slides up the underside of the head of her cock before twirling around the tip. She likes that very much as she gasps letting me know. “You’re doing soo good worshiping my cock, Samuel. Who knew you were a natural cocksucker.” 

Her words brighten up my cheeks. Before now, I’ve never thought about another person’s cock and now I have one in my mouth. The part that surprises me the most is that I’m actually enjoying it. What does that make me? 

She pulls out and scoots down, bringing her face just inches away from mine. “Sucking my cock doesn’t make you anything but mine. Don’t belittle yourself because you’re enjoying it. There’s nothing wrong with any of this.” 

Her lips strike mine in such an intense way. Every cell, every nerve ending feels like it’s on fire. I embrace her kiss, freely accepting her tongue into my mouth. Even caressing it with my own. Finally pulling back. I look up into those intense eyes of hers. She gets up on her knees, grabs me and rolls me onto my stomach. I lean back and look up at her, afraid of how much this is going to hurt. I’ve never done anything like this before. In fact, I’ve never had sex before, let alone kissed a girl. 

“Don’t be afraid, Samuel. It’ll only hurt for a brief moment. Besides, you should get used to pain. To be a superhero, enduring pain and fighting through it could be the difference between life or death. Embrace it, it means you’re alive.” She slides down my body, bringing her lips between my ass cheeks. She gives each cheek a soft kiss, then slides her tongue down the crack of my ass all the way to my balls. Then she brings her tongue back up to the entrance of my butt. Before I know it, her tongue penetrates my ass. It slides so deep, a wave of pleasure rips through me. 

“Ahhhhaa, oooh, woow! That feels so good!” I moan out. 

She giggles as she pulls her tongue out. I look back at those intense eyes of hers as she sucks on her finger before pushing it down into my asshole. She gives me a smile as her finger goes down to the knuckle. It doesn’t stop there and another finger joins it. “Ooooh, wow, I’ve never felt anything like this.” 

“Ha, you haven’t experienced anything yet, my love.” She starts to slide her fingers in deeper and it feels so good. She finally pulls out and straddles my thighs. 

“I need you to relax, Samuel… This is going to hurt,” She says, leaning down on top of me. She gives the back of my head a lovingly kiss as her cock rests in between my butt cheeks. 

“Anything for you!” I say. She wraps her arm underneath me as she grabs a pillow with her other hand and shoves it underneath me as she lifts me up with ease. I grab the other pillow and hug it. She giggles as she looks down at me. “Huh, you look so adorable, I’m going to turn you into my little pillow biter.”

Just what every man wants to hear…

“Don’t be embarrassed, Samuel. Is it really so bad to be vulnerable?” she says as she leans down on top of me. I can feel those melon shaped breasts pressing against my back. 

“Are you always going to be inside my mind?” I ask. 

“It’s just so hard not to connect with you, you keep opening your thoughts up to me and it’s hard to resist. Do you not want me inside your head?” she whispers in my ear. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just… I’ve never had anyone who ever got this close to me before.”

“Now that you’re mine, you’ll never be alone again. I’ll always be with you,” she whispers as she slides her cock down the crack of my ass until it meets the entrance to my rear. She grunts hard, all of a sudden a liquid squirts out of her cock down into my butt. “A little extra precum to lube that tight asshole of yours.”

She then starts to press her gigantic cock against my sphincter. The pressure builds up to an agonizing level. I clench down on the pillow with my teeth as the pain becomes so intense. Finally, the head of her cock pops into my asshole. “Oooohhhh,” I groan out. 

She keeps her cock there for a few short seconds, allowing my ass to adjust to the intrusion. Then she continues her conquest to sheath her sexcalibur to the hilt inside of my hindquarters. Inch by inch, my ass is taken over by her cock. Every inch she pushes into me feels like it’s tearing me apart. My ass spreads to accommodate the massive python that seeks to claim me. 

Her hand grabs my arm and slides down to my wrist before locking her fingers in between mine as her other hand slips underneath me, caressing my chest. She nestles her face over my shoulder next to mine as I can feel her breasts up against my back. “You’re doing so well, Samuel. Just a few more inches.” 

Her schlong feels like it’s tearing me apart. I pant as it continues to spread my keister and claim me. Beads of sweat break out all over my body. Natalie lays kisses down my neck. “Relax, just breathe and it’ll feel much better once you’ve loosened up.”

“It hurts real bad,” I gasp as she takes another inch of my ass with her cock. 

“I know, honey. It’ll hurt for a little bit longer. Fight through the pain. We’re almost there, just another push and I’ll be completely inside you. Just hang on. I know you can do it,” she says, gently pushing more of her meatstick inside me. It hits a very sensitive spot that sends a jolt through me. Finally, I feel her balls press against mine. “There, I’m now all the way inside you. The hard part is over. I knew you could do it. You’ve made me so proud, Samuel.”

She kisses my collarbone. I lean back to look her in the eyes. She leans in and plants her lips against mine. I can feel her presence in my mind and for a moment it almost feels as if we’ve become one. Her hand runs up my chest and wraps around my neck. “God, your asshole is so tight. I’m going to start slowly fucking you, okay?” 

“Yes, professor!” I gulp. 

“Relax, I’m going to take it very slowly,” she says planting a kiss on my shoulder as she gently starts to bring her hips back, slowly pulling her cock out of my ass. I can feel every vein of her big dick inside of me as my ass wraps tightly around it. She only brings it out an inch before gradually pushing it back in, rubbing up against that spot once more. The pain is still intense, but a wave of pleasure surges through me. I can’t help but moan out.

“Ha! You feel that? That’s your prostate, love. Everytime my cock rubs up against it you’ll feel an intense pleasure like no other,” she says with a bit of a laugh. She leaves another kiss against my neck as she continues to tenderly move her hips back and forth, inch by inch, bringing that cock in and out of my tushy. Continuously rubbing up against my prostate. The pleasure begins to build as the pain subsides. Moans escape my lips with every thrust. Her hand moves up my arm and dives underneath me, journeying down south as she wraps her fingers around my stiff, hard cock. “You’re really starting to enjoy this, aren’t you Samuel?” 

“Yes! Oh god yes!” I groan as her rock hard shaft hits that spot once more. “Oh fuck!” 

I take my hand and reach around, grabbing the back of Ms. Edwards neck, pulling her back into a deep passionate kiss as that anaconda continues to run into my prostate. It sends me into euphoria. I feel her invade my mine as her python invades my ass. It’s like she’s looking deep into my soul. Sipping through my memories as if she’s binge-watching a show on Netflix. My every thought now belongs to her. ‘Don’t be afraid, Samuel. Give in to me. Be mine.’ 

Our lips are still locked as she connects with my soul. Pushing her thoughts into my mind as her dick sinks deep into my ass, claiming it as hers. I now belong to her. Mind, body, and soul. ‘Yes, Samuel! Now I’m going to fuck you and deposit my seed inside you. Then you’ll finally be mine forever,’ her voice says deep in the confines of my mind. 

She starts to pick up her pace, thrusting that big dick harder into my tight little asshole. Waves of intense pleasure take over my body as she takes over my mind and my ass. She leans up and grabs both ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Then she really starts to pummel my butt. Slamming her hips into me, sinking that cum filled rocket deep inside me. I gasp and moan with every thrust. I can’t take it much longer. However, just as I’m on the edge she stops. She pulls out and flips on my back. Then her cock presses back into my gaping asshole as she places my legs above her shoulders. ‘I want to see into your eyes as I cum into your ass,’ her voice echoes inside my head as she bends down, bringing her face just above mine. Her eyes glow with light as she continues to sink that cock inside me, hitting that sweet spot. My cock is rock hard and on the verge of erupting. 

I can feel her cock get steely hard inside my bum. She lifts my butt off the bed, practically folding me in half, bringing my knees past my head. My own cock is dangling a few inches above my head. I can’t take anymore! 

She thrust deep inside me, sending me over the edge as my cock erupts, spraying my face with my own cum. I can’t stop cumming. This is the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had. She gives me one last pump, then I feel her cock start to pulse and explode, filling up my bowels with a steaming hot liquid. I can feel her cum start to seep into my body, giving me an intense elation. I’m sent into an ecstasy I’ve could have never imagined. It’s like the world stopped moving and sped up at the same time. I’ve never felt anything like this. 

It’s exhilarating and intoxicating. “You’re starting to feel the effects of my cum. It’s stronger than any drug you can find.” 

“Haha, no kidding… Oh my god! I feel… Good! So good!’ She laughs and plants her lips against my cum covered mouth. Her hands wrap around my face as we continue to kiss. Her cock is still inside of my ass, but as it loses its hardness, it slips out of my gaping butthole. 

She breaks away and starts to lick up the cum from my face. I’m in heaven right now as the darkness of the room starts to fill with color as if a rainbow ejaculated all over. “Haha, I’m surprised you’re still awake. Usually, when someone takes as much celestial cum as you have for the first time, they’re out cold.” 

“I am feeling very tired,” I sigh as a yawn escapes my lips. 

“Rest your eyes, tomorrow we will begin your training, my love.” 

She pulls me into her arms, spooning me. I can feel her monster of a cock rest between my butt cheeks as she nestles her face close to mine. She lays one last kiss on my shoulder before my eyes get too heavy to keep open.

Chapter 3

The light instantly arouses me from my slumber. “Morning, Samuel. Rise and shine,” a heavenly voice says. I open my eyes to see what appears to be an angel surrounded by light. As my eyes adjust the shape takes the form of Professor Edwards in all her naked glory. She climbs onto the bed and crawls over to me. She rests her body on top of mine. The memories of last night pour into my mind causing my dick to twitch. The thought that she choose someone like me to be hers is hard to believe. How could I ever be worthy of her? I’m so broken inside. It’s hopeless. I could never be the man she deserves. 

“It is not hopeless, Samuel. You may have been broken and you’re innocence stolen, but all is not lost,” She says gazing up at me, eyes glowing full of compassion. “You’re mine and you’re every bit the man that I want. Never forget that, Samuel.” 

“Why me?” I ask her. 

“Why not you? You’re smart, brave and you have a good heart. Also, we both have the same desire to find justice to the man that killed William Vance,” she says before leaning in and planting her lips against mine. 

After a long deeply intimate kiss, she looks into my eyes. “You probably wondering how I know Will. Believe it or not, when I came to this planet, I was in a deeply depressed state. The world I came to love was destroyed by the Crux. I arrived too late and… Well, there was nothing left of it…” 

I can see the pain in her eyes and for the first time, she actually appears as human as I am. 

“When I arrived at this planet, I fell into a habit of self-hatred and hopelessness. But then I met Will, he was very smart and had a smile that could brighten up the world. At least it brightened up my world.” 

“I knew that smile all too well,” I say sadly. 

“I know your pain, for I feel it as well… After he found me, he was the one that got me this job. Showed me the joy of teaching others. Even an immortal being as old as myself can learn what it means to be mortal from time to time.” She reconnects her lips with mine as her hands wrap around my neck. For the first time in my life, I know what it’s like to be loved and desired. I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve love like this, but I’ll do anything to keep it. 

“Quickie before I have to start my classes?” she asks.

“Ha, you really have to ask?”

“Haha, I guess I could of just read your thoughts. By the way, you deserve every bit of my love, don’t ever forget that,” she says as pulls the covers off my naked body. “I’ll be right back, why don’t you get that ass of yours lubed up for me,” she says, winking at me. 

Without hesitation, I grab the bottle of lube as she leaves the room. I pour copious amounts of it in my hand and lather it all over my little pucker. She comes back in with an empty bottle. 

“What’s that for?” I ask. 

“Well, obviously I can’t deposit my cum inside you because you’d be out cold for hours. But it’s important for you to drink as much as it as possible. It’ll make you so much stronger. So I’ll have to pull out and ejaculate my seed in here and save it for you later.” 

“I guess that makes sense… Can’t let any of it go to waste I suppose,” I agree. She places the bottle on the bed. “So… wasn’t I supposed to meet you at 6 AM for my first day as your assistant?”

“Haha, that was before that tin can tried to rob the bank and almost smashed you,” she says as she grabs my hips and pulls me over the edge of the bed so I’m now bent over it. She grabs the lube from my hands and squirts a gob of it into her hands. I look back at her with giddy anticipation as she rubs it all over her cock. “How about your first task as my assistant is to measure how long my cock is as I stuff it up your ass… We can turn it into a math problem.”

I can’t help but laugh as she tosses the lube aside and starts to rub that fat cock of hers up and down the crack of my ass. She gives my buttcheeks a light slap. Grabbing my left cheek, she spreads it, giving her access to my well-used butthole. The tip of her dick finds the entrance of my behind and begins its conquest. 

I grab the sheets and brace myself for impact as her cock begins to spread my ass wide open once again. The pain isn’t nearly as bad as last time, but it still causes me to bite down on the mattress. “How’s my little mattress muncher feeling? Just relax like last time and it’ll feel much better.” 

I moan out loud in response as I feel the tip pop past my sphincter. She waits patiently as my ass adjusts once more to being invaded by her gigantic, hungry python. I only wish she could deposit her seed inside me like last time. Now I’m going to have to wait until after class before I can get a taste of her cum. Her dick surges forward, making its way deep inside me. “There’s 1 inch inside of you,” she whispers into my ear.

She allows me to adjust before pushing further inside. “2 inches!”

“3 inches!” she moans as she continues her conquest. 

All of a sudden, a mixture of pain and pleasure shoots through me as I feel her hips smack against my ass cheeks. Her dick rubs up against the sensitive prostate of mine. It feels so great having her balls deep inside me and at the same time, it hurt like hell. “Oops, I got a little carried away with the last 9 inches…”

I glance back at the goddess that has her cock inside me to the hilt. She bends down and wraps her arms around me, lifting me up into her embrace. “Can you do the math? How long is my cock?”

My mind is out in cloud 9 as I try to think about that hard cock inside me. “12 inches!” I gasp. 

“Good boy,” she giggles. Her hand journeys up my torso and wraps around my neck. Her thumb presses my chin up as she leans over me and presses her lips against mine. Her other hand travels down my abs and wraps around my rock hard cock. I bring my arm around, placing my hand at the back of her head. I place my other hand on top of her's as she strokes my shaft. 

Her cock continues to rub up against my prostate. The sensation makes my knees weak. I wouldn’t be able to stand if I wasn’t locked in her embrace. I can feel every vein of her cock as my ass tightens around it. Her tongue explores the inside of my mouth, slipping across the top of it, sending jolts of lightning through me. I’m so close to exploding my cum all over and she can sense it as her grip tightens around the tip of my cock, blocking off the exit. 

Suddenly she starts to thrust hard and fast into me, pummelling my prostate with her cock. The feeling melts my mind. I’m constantly at the edge of my orgasm, but can’t release with her hand squeezing my cock shut. It’s the most amazing torture I’ve ever experienced. Her cock is relentless in its assault on my ass. Finally, lets go of my cock and I erupt, spewing the biggest load ever into her hand. 

“Holy fuck…” I gasp as my cock finishes spewing the last drop of my cum. She grabs the empty bottle as she pulls out of my ass. She hands it to me as I turn around. She licks up all my cum in her hand. 

“You taste so good,” she says. 

“Now be a dear and hold the bottle steady while I deposit my load so you can have something to drink later.” I do as she says holding the bottle up to the tip of her cock. I reach my other hand up and wrap my fingers around that big dick of hers and start to stroke. “Yes, Samuel! Just like that my love.”

I can feel her cock get harder than steel and hot as fire. An explosion of gold liquid shoots out of her dick and lands into the clear glass bottle. It’s literally glowing gold and it continues to spew out of her dick in copious amounts. By the time she’s done, she’s completely filled all 32 ounces of the bottle. I swallow my nerves at the thought drinking all of it. 

She notices my reluctance. “Don’t be afraid Samuel, once you taste it, it’ll be the only thing you crave.” 

“Can I try just a taste now?” I ask. 

“I don’t see why not. A small sample shouldn’t be enough to disrupt your day.” She grabs the bottle from me and sticks her finger in, swapping up a glob of that golden jizz. She brings her finger to my lips and I open up. As soon as it touches my tongue, I’m overtaken with the taste. It’s indescribable. It’s like a mix of all that is good. Raspberries, vanilla, Creamy custard, all sorts of flavors assault my senses and yet it has that salty, musky aftertaste. I eagerly suck every drop of it off her finger. I look up at those eyes of hers after she pulls her finger away from my lips. 

“You like it, don’t you?” I nod my head.

“I can tell you want more.”

“Yes! Can I please have more!? I’ll do anything for just another taste. Please just give me one more taste.” 

She smiles as I beg. “Tonight, after class I’ll let you have all of my cum you can handle.”

She says as she puts the cap on the bottle, causing my heart to sink. “Awww don’t be like that. Don’t worry my love. I intend to fill you up with as much cum as possible as often as I can.” 

She pulls my chin up and lays her lips against mine. I close my eyes as she pulls my body up against hers. I feel a rush of wind and all of a sudden cold water rushes down our bodies completely shocking me. I open my eyes to find ourselves inside of her shower. “We need to get cleaned up after all the fun we’ve had.” 

She adjusts the nozzle, getting the water nice and warm. Grabbing the soap, she starts to lather it all over my body, starting with my chest. Slowly rubbing her hands against my skin. It feels so erotic. Her fingers feel like they elicit electricity, every touch sends a shock to my nerve endings. 

She traces her fingers down my abs and lathers my dick in soap. I’m lost in her touch. She spins me around, pinning my chest against the cold shower wall. Her hands start to massage the soap all over my back. Kneading my tense muscles into pudding. I can feel the heat of her breath against my neck. She leans in and gently nibbles on my earlobe. Her rock hard cock pressed against my lower back. “I wish we had enough time… I would love to fuck that ass once more.” She says as she sinks to her knees, grabbing both of my cheeks with each hand. She spreads them wide as she stuffs her face in between them. Her tongue sinks inside my butthole. I tense up because my ass is so sore from the pounding she gave it a minute ago. 

“Oh you poor thing, if only I could have deposited my load inside y ou, it would have made that soreness disappear. I guess you’re just going to have to deal with it for now.” She gives my ass a playful slap that makes me squeal and then lathers it in soap before she moves down to my legs.

Once I’m all soaped up she grabs the detachable shower head and washes off all the soap from my body. Then she grabs a bottle of shampoo and squirts a load in her hand and begins to massage it in my scalp. It feels so good to have her hands in my hair. After she washes it out, she does the same thing with the conditioner. She turns off the shower now that I’m now nice and clean. I look up at her. “Don’t you want me to wash you off too?” 

“Oh honey, Celestials don’t need to be washed, although I would enjoy that very much, we should get going.”

“Then how come you have all those bath products?” 

“I bought those for you,” she says. 

“Wait… when did you do that?” 

“Haha, to be honest, I was planning on seducing you all along. It was a sheer coincidence that I ran into you at the bank. I was going to hold off, but after seeing how brave you were to stand up to that criminal… I couldn’t resist any longer. I had to have you. Besides… I could risk losing you to a criminal like him. I could tell you were hellbent on becoming a superhero.” 

“As I said, Will was a close friend of mine and I promised him I’d look after you,” she adds as she grabs a towel and starts to dry me off. 

“Speaking of becoming a superhero… you said I’m going to get my own costume and superhero name right?” 

“Of course,” she says.

“I was thinking about it, I definitely don’t want a cape. It’s so old school,” I say.

“Hey! What’s wrong with being old school?” she asks.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to offend you. I just want something more modern. Like the Shadow or Nightblade!” She finishes drying me off and gives me a smile.

“Are you saying my outfit is outdated?” 

“No! Not at all, it’s sexy on you. But it’s just not my thing.”

“I’m just playing with you. We can create whatever design you like.” 

“Cool! I was thinking kind of like a black jacket with a hood. I’d have a mask like yours, but It’d be black as well and along with like a latex skin tight shirt with my superhero logo.” 

“Hmmm, I like it,” she smiles as we walk out of the bathroom, her skin almost instantly dries itself off. 

I grab my clothes on the floor and start to get dressed. I look up to see her body suddenly clothed in a business suit. She looks down at me. “Remember, Samuel, you can’t tell anyone about our relationship or about your powers. Obviously, you can’t tell them about my secret identity.” 

“You don’t have to worry, I promise I won’t tell anyone. By the way, can I call you Natalie? Or maybe Nat for short? Or even Themis? At least when we’re in private?” 

“Yes Samuel, you can call me whatever you want when we’re alone together, although maybe not Nat…Kind of sounds like a pest. But when we’re out in public you have to refer to me as Professor Edwards. Understood?”

“Yes, by the way, you can just call me Sam if you like, or anything you want. You don’t have to call me by my full name.” 

She gives me a smile and then she leans down and plants a kiss on my cheek. “Deal. Now I have to get going, Sam. I’ll see you at class later this afternoon.” 

“Definitely!” Before I even finish speaking, she’s gone in a blink of an eye. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. What am I going to tell my roommates? 

Enjoy my story? Feel free to rate it! Also comment below what you enjoyed and where you believe I can improve! Feedback is always appreciated! Click here to join my newsletter and get a chance to connect with me! https://phoenixcindershf.gr8.com/


End file.
